


Hot Older Brother

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: The older brother of your little brother’s best friend was really hot.Tumblr Anon said: I absolutely love your writing! Hope you’re doing alright, sending love and hugs! Can I get Joel and Reader meeting because their siblings are best friends?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I see your love and hugs and raise you even more love and hugs, with a fic! Thank you for the praise, my dear <3 Also I made Gilby Joel’s younger brother because I’ve seen fics like that before and it’s just too cute to resist.

“Y/N, can you pleaaaaase drop me off at Adam’s house?” Your younger brother begged you. You sighed and looked to the ceiling.

“Mom wanted you here with me, not at your friend’s house. Besides, I don’t know this Adam kid, or his family, or where he lives, or if there’s adults there.” You explained, quickly losing your patience with your twelve year old brother.

“Yeah, but I’m going to be with you for a week! I only want to play video games with Adam and maybe his big brother for a few hours!”

Aaaand there it was. Your little brother’s puppy dog eyes. You sighed and closed your eyes, hoping but knowing that it wouldn’t help. “How old is his older brother?”

“He’s your age I think! I dunno, he’s old.”

Your eyes snapped open and into a glare. “Old? Well, I guess I’m too old to take you to Adam’s house…”

Your brother’s eyes widened. “N-no, I just meant older than me! Like, your age!”

You knew you would probably regret it, but you grabbed your car keys off the hook anyway. “C’mon, squirt. Let’s go to Adam with the old brother’s house.”

And after an extra fifteen minutes of driving because no twelve year old is good with directions, you couldn’t bring yourself to be disappointed that the first thing your brother did upon reaching your house was ask to go to a friend’s house. And the reason for that was the extraordinarily good looking man that opened the door.

You’ve never been a religious person per se, but you suddenly found yourself praying that he was Adam’s brother and that he was single, and not his dad.

“Hi.”

Well, he wasn’t very articulate, but he was still very hot.

“Hi, there,” you smiled, holding your hand out for him to shake which he took without hesitation. You noted briefly that he had really, really nice hands. “I’m Y/N, this little brat’s sister.”

“Joel Heyman, the little brat’s best friend’s brother.” He responded, and smirked at you, his confidence level visibly rising.

“You’re here!” A little boy, about your brother’s age, who you assumed was Adam, shouted, pushing past Joel and grabbing your brother by the arm. “C’mon, I just got the new Call Of Duty game and I’ve been waiting for you to play it.”

Both your eyes and Joel’s followed the two boys as they ran deeper into the house excitedly talking about the video game. When they were finally out of sight, your eyes met his again.

“So,” you said, hooking your thumbs through your belt loops. “Is Joel Heyman, the little brat’s best friend’s brother also single?”

For about .2 seconds, you were really concerned that you were too forward, but Joel’s answering grin was enough to reassure you.

“He is. He also wants to know if the hot older sister of said little brat is willing to come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Make it a beer, and you’ve got a deal.”


End file.
